Mai Neko
by Inari Kasugawa
Summary: Greece and Japan stuff! Hey! And there is a special thing for you at the end! A contest! Enjoy my loves!


MAI NEKO

The wind blew through Heracles' chestnut brown hair as he walked through the busy market streets. The people everywhere where loud and cheery as the sun shone down warmly on the little port town.

"Hey!"

"Oww!"

"Wha-!"

There was a sudden disturbance in the crowed as people rushed out of the way of some unseen force. He heard dogs barking madly and as they charged in front of him, he saw that they were chasing a rather terrified looking cat.

'Was it a cat I saw?'

Heracles sighed deeply, he hated having to break his mellow pace but he couldn't let that cat get hurt, so he ran after the animals. He followed them to where they had the cat cornered in a dark alley. The cat was surrounded and it seemed that it had already had its back leg wounded. Heracles jumped in and started fighting the dogs away. One bit his hand, though not too deeply. With one more kick, he scared the last of the dogs away. The cat was still in the corner, now lying down, exhausted and injured. Heracles tossed his jacket over the cat, picked it up, and walked home.

When he arrived back at his apartment, he cleaned the cats' bite wound and then bandaged his own. He usually had cats following him, so he had cat food at the ready. When he had settled things, he lay down and took a nap.

"Thank you for saving me sir. Please, tell me how I can repay you."

Heracles yawned and sat up. Crouched next to him was a young man with cat ears.

"You saved me sir, so please, tell me how I can repay you."

The boy was wearing a kimono, in a female fashion.

"What's your name? You're dressed oddly…" Was his sleepy, off topic reply. "Mmph… m'name's Heracles by the way…"

The boy introduced himself as Kiku, and that he had come from Japan with a trader caravan but, upon arriving in Greece, had been chased far away by some dogs.

Heracles looked at the boy. He had remembered saving a cat, but this boy was claiming that he_ was _that cat. He gave a tug at the ears on the boys head, saw the bandages he himself had put on the foot. Heracles considered the boy for a moment, absentmindedly scratching behind Kiku's ear. He stopped abruptly when he heard the boy begin to purr.

He pulled the boy onto his lap so that the boy was stratlling his waist. The way that Kiku was pulled up caused his kimono to ride up, revealing the boy's slim, pale legs. Heracles marveled at the contrast between the colour of his hands and how much darker they looked on Kiku's thighs. He moved his hands further back to the knot of the kimono's obi. It took a little struggle as he was unused to the fashion, but he finally was able to pull it loose. As he pulled the obi away, the front of the kimono fell open revealing a soft, almost feminine chest, light pink nipples; his body was very nearly hairless.

Heracles groaned.

"Sexy…"

Heracles bucked his hips up, the movement rustled the kimono, moving it just enough to give Heracles a full view of Kiku's wonderfully erect member. He moved a hand further up the boy's thigh and wrapped a large hand around Kiku's twitching member, gently stroking from base to tip. Kiku fisted his hands in Heracles' shirt, a long, shaky sigh falling from his mouth. Heracles watched as a bright red blush spread across spread over Kiku's face. He drew his thumb over the tip of the boy's erection, pressing his thumb gently over the slit.

"Ahh… Ahnn!"

Every little sound that Kiku made went right to his groin, his hardening length pressing uncomfortably against his pants.

"T-this… this is what you want?" he whispered huskily.

Kiku lifted himself up, his kimono flowing softly around him as his hands went to the waist of Heracles' pants, undoing the button and bringing down the fly. Heracles groaned when Kiku got up to take off his shoes and pull down his pants. Kiku trailed his fingers up Heracles' legs, gently probing the muscled flesh, brushing over soft, light hairs. He ghosted his hands over the larger man's hips; one hand went to trail over Heracles' clothed member. With a fluid motion, Kiku brought too that article of clothing down and off Heracles' legs.

In a swift movement, Heracles lifted Kiku and brought him to his room. He laid Kiku down on the bed and shook off his shirt. He looked down at Kiku, they boy's kimono was spread lewdly around his exposed body. He traced down the smaller man's chest placing kisses on his neck, his shoulders.

"Heracles-san please lay back."

Kiku got back on top of Heracles and kissed him in a similar matter, unconsciously rutting against the man's stiffened erection.

"Mff… Kiku… I'm going to prepare you now, okay?"

The boy let out a long moan and that was all the go-ahead that Heracles needed. He gave Kiku's member one last thrust to coat his fingers in pre-cum before moving to stick one of the thence slickened digits past the tight ring of Kiku's entrance one at a time. The boy's back arched as he tightened around the intruding probes, letting out a hiss of air as two fingers stretched his entrance, leaning back into them. The boy trembled and groaned when the fingers brushed his prostate, his back arching as the kimono finally fell the rest of the way from his arms.

"I-I'm ready now, alright?"

It hit Heracles just a moment later what the boy meant by it, but when he felt the boy descend on his thick length it really took all of his self control not to thrust into him. The boy above him sighed and moaned as he took the entirety of Heracles' member in. He was still for a moment, the odd ears on his head angled back as he adjusted.

"Mmm… too sexy."

Heracles sat up and brought the boys mouth to his own. He thrusted slowly, kissing Kiku, gently nibbling the younger's lower lip, trying to coax his mouth open. Kiku responded a little and Heracles took it. With one hand on Kiku's hip he increased his thrusts slightly; with his other hand on the back of Kiku's head he deepened the kiss, moving his tongue against Kiku's until the boy responded, sliding his tongue against his lovers'.

While they kissed, Heracles lifted Kiku up before gently sliding him back down. Heracles hit that spot in Kiku again and the boy moaned, breaking the kiss and burying his face in Heracles' chest, digging his nails into his shoulders, gasping. Heracles pushed Kiku onto his back and wrapped the boy's legs around his waist. With one strong hand he lifted the smaller male up to get a good angle, his other arm planted him firmly by Kiku's face where he continued to kiss the sighing boy; he kissed his fluttering eyelids, his trembling lips. He kissed Kiku's ears and down his neck to his collar, tangling the hand of the arm he was leaning on in Kiku's hair.

Kiku threw one arm around Heracles' shoulders and wrapped his other hand firmly around his own member, stroking roughly trying to keep up with the pace Heracles set. Seeing this, Heracles almost stopped. He straightened for a moment and wrapped his own hand back around the young man's arousal, pumping gently, pulling lustful moans from the boy's mouth; he was begging for more, harder, faster. Heracles could only comply, the beauty of the boy completely entrancing him, making him want only to do more for him, anything for him.

"Heracles-san! Ah! I-I can't… nmmph… anymore…" His face flushed beautifully as he came, nearly silently, soft sighs floating passed his lips as his orgasm shook his fragile frame.

Just the sight was too much and Heracles also came, rocking his hips as he filled the boy, moaning tenderly his name over and over. He withdrew from the boy, not quite tired, and kissed him. Anywhere. Everywhere. From the top of his head to the tips of the boy's fingers, right down to the soles of his feet, touching and kissing. He was entirely enamored by the strange exotic boy who had come to him. When he laid beside the boy finally, he drew him close, pressing his face into the boys' soft hair, inhaling deeply his sent.

'I may be in love with him." Heracles thought. The boy shifted and mumbled against his chest.

"I'm sorry, what did you say now Kiku?"

"I said," and here he began to blush deeply hiding his face against Heracles, "that I may still owe you for saving me… if it's alright with you…"

When he understood what Kiku meant, a tinge of pink became slightly visible on his Mediterranean cheeks.

"Y-yeah." He pressed Kiku closer, gently, lovingly. "I think that'll work just fine."

Kiku placed a hand on Heracles' face and placed a light kiss on his lips before curling into his arms and falling asleep.

??????????????????????????????//

**Oh! This one is so cute! **

**Hey! I have a challenge for all of you! There is a special phrase in this story that does something weird! If you can find the sentence and tell me why it's odd, I will write you a story with any APH character of your choosing! (Does not include threesomes unless I have one written before someone figures it out) Oh! And I will not give any hints until I get at least 25 reviews! So read on my friends!**


End file.
